


[ALBUM] Lex Luthor Said What

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Album Series [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: 8tracks, M/M, Music Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: *Nervous Gibberish**Nervous Gibberish**Nervous Gibberish*Boy, do we have problems up here!





	[ALBUM] Lex Luthor Said What

 

[ >>>> [LISTEN]   ](https://8tracks.com/momosansovino/lex-luthor-said-what)

 


End file.
